You're Cute When You're Jealous
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Five little words couldn't have had a bigger effect on Veronica. These are her thoughts on the matter. Maybe a little OOC, and my first VMars fic! LoVe minorly.


A/N: Okay, this is the fist VMars fic I've written. It might be a little OOC. But it just came to me and I couldn't not post it. It's in Veronica's POV. And it's uh, kind of a one-sided LoVe fic. It's what I thought, or rather want, Veronica to think after the 'You're cute when you're jealous' comment in one of the Season 2 episodes I just watched. Anyway, tell me what you think. Read & Review! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. But I LOVE it.

**You're Cute When You're Jealous**

You're cute when you're jealous. Those words kept playing over and over in my head. I was not jealous. Logan did not know what he was talking about. I was not jealous. I had nothing to be jealous of.

Why would I be jealous of some perky, little blonde who was blind to the fact that Logan Echolls was an ass? He was _using _her. He knew it. I knew it. The only person who didn't know it was her. Why would I be jealous of that? He was going to break the girl's heart--completely shatter it--and it seemed like he didn't even care. Why would _I_ be jealous of that?

All that aside, I have other things to think about. I have no time for jealousy as it is. Veronica Mars is a busy woman. I have no time to waste thinking about Logan and his _antics_. No time at all. Stop thinking about it now, Veronica. Come on, you have other things to focus on.

You're cute when you're jealous. What was he getting at? I was just trying to make him see reason. I know he'll do anything to stay out of jail but this was taking it a little too far. I've done some things that weren't exactlly _moral_ to find things out, that's what I do, but I would never toy with someone's emotions the way Logan is to get what I want. He was putting himself in a very sticky situation, a situation even the Great Logan Echolls might not be able to claw his way out of. I was just trying to help. You're cute when you're jealous. He's an idiot.

I don't even know why I'm still focused on this. I don't even care, right? I've got _other _things on my mind right now. More _important_ things. And I'm not jealous. N-O-T, not, not jealous. It shouldn't matter.

Yet for some reason, it's still on my mind and it just won't leave me alone.

The fact that Logan could even imply that I was jealous infruiates me. It's getting on my nerves. And it's incredibly annoying because I know the only reason he said it was to get under my skin. Well it worked. Man he can be irritating. It's amazing how much of a nuisence he can be even when he's not around. I know I shouldn't let him get to me, and I'm trying but for some reason it's not working.

For months I had been able to ignore everything Logan and the rest of the 09ers said. I never let anything they said bother me. Then we--Logan and I--started up somewhat of a friendship, and attempt a relationship (where had that come from?). Suddenly, I'm back to square one. No Duncan. No Lily. Just Logan and his frustrating remarks. And they're bothering me. Why?

You're cute when you're jealous. Hmph. I'm not jealous.

This is ridiculous! This never ending stream of consiousness is getting irritating, and it won't go away no matter what I do. Why won't it go away? It's a simple matter. I should be able to stop thinking about it, stop thinking about Logan. Stop. This never was a problem before. It shouldn't be a problem now, but for some unfathomable reason it is.

This is driving me crazy. I'm literally going out of my mind over this. How can Logan have such an effect on me? And it's not even really Logan. It's five little words...just five little words. You're cute when you're jealous. This shouldn't be giving me so much trouble.

There is only one reason why this would stay on my mind like this. Yet I refuse to accept it. I absolutely refuse to. Logical Veronica can understand it as an explanation--the right one too. But Veronica's pride won't break down and give in to such foolishness. It's not right. I don't care how you put it, it's not true.

Oh, hell...it is true. I'm jealous. And apparantly I'm cute too.

All this grief because I won't admit to myself that I was angry because Logan pinned it on me. He caught me. While I am worried about the poor girl, there is an underlying jealousy there somewhere. Logan could have been mine. Instead he's off frolicing with some other girl--even if he is using her, he's with somebody else and not me. I am such an idiot. I let him go even when I do really want him. I'm an idiot. He's an idiot. See we do belong together. However that's never going to happen. I know it. Now that that's cleared up, I can move past it and get on with my day. I know, I know. Fat chance.


End file.
